tbdwebseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Springfield
This page is about the ficitional version of Springfield that exsists in the t.b.d. universe. For the real-world city, see Springfield, MO. Springfield is the third largest city in the U.S. state of Missouri and the county seat of Greene County and the primary setting of t.b.d.. According to the 2010 census data, the population was 159,498, an increase of 5.2% since the 2000 census.United States Census Results 2010 The Springfield Metropolitan Area, population 436,712, includes the counties of Christian, Dallas, Greene, Polk and Webster. Springfield's nickname is the Queen City of the Ozarks and is known as the Birthplace of Route 66 as well as the home of several universities including Missouri State University. In The Show Springfield serves as the primary setting for t.b.d., as well as Parker, Dean, Trey, and Louis' hometown. Geography, climate, and environment Politics, religion, and the media Springfield is an extremely conflicted city. Setting in the Bible Belt, a significant majority of the population is both religious and conservative. On the other hand, an ever growing section of the popluation alligns more with the political left and many do not claim a religion. As a result, the town is often at odds with itself. The town has three papers: The American Herald(conservative bias), The Daily Journal(liberal bias), and The Community Free Press(neutral); five television stations: KGOP (conservative, Fox affliaite), KDEM (liberal, NBC affiliate), KOZK (PBS affiliate), KBOB (CBS affiliate), and KUNE (ABC afflilate); and six major radio stations: US97(classic rock), KTTS(country), KSMU (NPR affiliate, owned by Missouri State University), KNOW (Top 40), The Growl, and KENT (local music). Neighborhoods, districts, and attractions Northtown '- Formerly located North of Division, Northtown has rapidly grown closer to Midtown over the past few decades. Though home to the Dickerson Park Zoo and Empire Fairgrounds, Northtown has a reputation for being the most crime ridden area in town. Louis is from Northtown. '''Southtown '- Considered the "rich" part of town, Southtown is home to Kickapoo High School. Matt is from Southtown and currently lives there. '''Midtown aka University District *'Roundtree '- A neighborhood in Midtown, home to Davis. *'Phelps Grove' - *'Pickwick '- A neighborhood in midtown. Home to Ott's Pasta and Homegrown Food. Recurring Locations *Kate's Apartment *Russ's Apartment *Wesley's Apartment *The Flea *Hammons Field *City Hall *The Outland Ballroom *Johnson and Peters, Therapists *Hooked on Books *Comix Real Life History The territory known as Missouri was included in the Louisiana Purchase of 1803. Soon after, the Delaware Native Americans received treaty land where Springfield’s Sequiota Park and the antique stores of its Galloway Village stand today. To the west, 500 Kickapoo Native Americans built wickiups on the prairie that still bears their name. Missouri became a state on August 10, 1821, and in 1833 the legislature designated most of the southern portion a single county. It was named for American Revolutionary War General Nathanael Greene, largely through a campaign by Springfield's founder, John Polk Campbell, to honor a man he admired. A Tennessee homesteader, Campbell announced his claim in 1829. Category:Populated places established in 1838 Category:Springfield, Missouri Category:Springfield, Missouri metropolitan area Category:County seats in Missouri Category:Cities in Christian County, Missouri Category:Cities in Greene County, Missouri